The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fiscody’. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new varieties having bluish-purple flowers and fairly early flowering response. ‘Fiscody’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘I95-421-14’ (unpatented), a proprietary pelargonium plant having pink single-type flowers, and the male parent ‘Kleblue’ (unpatented), a proprietary pelargonium plant having bluish-purple, double flowers.
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations, ‘Fiscody’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Germany on Apr. 4, 2005 and Canada on Apr. 20, 2005.